D I Y
by Broony
Summary: D/S SMUT. A nightly ritual becomes a nightly surprise.


**A/N - If you are easily offended then do not read.**

His smell, his sweet scent she loved how it still lingered next to her. Serena inwardly spoke to herself a she hugged his pillow close, imagining she were wrapping her arms around the man himself. Dan was away on business for a week and this was her 5th night alone. Everyday she misses him more. The phone rang interrupting her thoughts

"Hello" She answered

"Hey beautiful" the sound of his voice bringing a smile to her face

"I was just thinking about you"

"Were you now, naughty thoughts I hope" Dan purred down the phone

"Always" she chuckled "its 11pm shouldn't you be in bed mister, early morning"

"Well I'm in bed but my mind isn't on sleep, nowhere near in fact"

She could sense his smile even though she couldn't see him

"I'm thinking of all the nasty things I want to do to you" Dan's said in his throaty voice

"You naughty naughty boy, and what do you want to do to me?" Serena asked clearly getting turned on. She turned her bedside lamp off plunging her into darkness. She knew exactly where this was headed, it had been a nightly ritual since his little business trips tore them away from each other for a couple of weeks a year

"I want to rip your clothes off and…

"Already there" Serena interrupted him having already taken off her light blue silk shorts and tank top

"Just play along, get back into the zone" Dan said impatiently

"OK sorry, carry on" Serena laughed

"I want to lie you down and slowly run my fingertips down your sweat slick body, caress every inch of you….

Serena closed her eyes and let her right hand wonder body, doing exactly what Dan had wanted to do to her. Following his instruction

…………I want you to feel my lips kissing you, feel my tongue open your mouth and dance with yours as I squeeze your breasts. Roughly latching my mouth onto your hard nipple, swirling my tongue around your tip

Serena's toes curled in delight

"Do you like that?" Dan smiled already knowing her answer

"Yes, more" Serena managed to huskily choke out. She started withering about when he gave her more

"Feel as I drag my tongue down your stomach and bite your inner thigh, making my mark. I want to lick you until my jaw aches"

Serena let out soft, helpless whimpering noises which only heightened Dan's sexual pleasure, he loved those noises. He could feel himself getting harder with each groan she gave

"Stare deep into your beautiful lustful eyes just before I probe my tongue deep inside your core and taste your juices on my lips

Serena sharply inserted two fingers inside wishing Dan were there to devour her himself

"Yes"

"Louder" Dan urged

"Yes"

"Tell me what you want" he asked

"I want you here. I want you to fuck me, hard. Fuck me until I'm aching" Her voice all hoarse, nearing her release. She struggled with her last words as she pumped her fingers faster

"That's my girl" he whispered, devilishly

Dan listened to her heavy breathing down the phone. He was dripping at the picture of her wide and spread out on their bed pleasuring herself to the soundtrack of his voice

"Cum for me baby, let me hear you" Dan begged "If you do I have a surprise for you"

Serena continued to pleasure herself as Dan continued to verbally arouse her. She was incoherent from his words and the sensation they created through her body

"I'm nearly there2 She dropped the phone as her hand went limp, finally sending her body into intense contractions. A groan escaped her as her orgasm ripped through every nerve

It took her at least 15 minutes to regain any normal thoughts. Her body still twitching as she reached for the phone praying Dan hadn't given up waiting for her to come down from the high he had just given her

"Dan, you still here" No answer

She sat on the edge of the bed trying to regain complete composure. Still naked and wet she went into the bathroom to splash her face with cold water. She wondered what Dan's surprise was as she made her way back to the bedroom, she had kept her end of the bargain; she reached down and turned the light back on

"Surprise"

Serena whipped around, her eyes bulging, not the only thing in the room that was bulging it had to be said. Dan was standing in the doorway bags in hand; he had booked an earlier flight to surprise her. He had been in the car the whole time they were on the phone

They both had fire and passion raging throughout their bodies. No time for 'welcome homes' he just wanted to fuck. Dan dropped his bags and practically ran towards her smearing her lip-gloss from his forceful kiss, sending them both crashing onto the bed

Serena growled when she felt just how much he needed her, his hard, thick arousal pressing into her lower stomach sending shivers down her spine

Dan grabbed a fistful of hair and sucked on her neck leaving a deep red mark, pawing at each other wildly like animals that hadn't been fed for weeks. She ripped at his clothes trying desperately to reach his naked flesh. His earlier 'wanting' now was becoming a reality. Serena forgets all about the soreness between her legs when she clutches his ass bringing his rock hard erection to her chest

It's quick, messy and demanding but oh so good. Dan throws her back against the pillow knowing he is about to reach his edge any minute. He spread her legs wide and thrusted his hips forcefully, an elicit moan spilling out of her mouth, pleasure and pain mixing together

Serena arches her back off the mattress diving Dan further into her. They both grunt as he grabs her ass, thrusting faster

"Oh, harder baby, fuck! Make me come again" she growls

Serena brings his head down and plunges her tongue into the depths of his mouth

With her last act he erupts inside of her. Pleasure pulses through them both, waves of seeping heat. Tears were building in her eyes from the intense pleasure. A slight moan could be heard as he pulls out of her and rolls over

"Well, welcome home baby" Serena laughed as a bead of sweat dripped down onto their sheets

"Now that is what I call a good welcome home party"


End file.
